Muñequita de Cristal
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ella se remueve en la cama y Shane no puede evitar sonreírle, bajo esas sudaderas esta su Claire, una Claire menudita, flaquita y con curvas parece una muñequita de cristal, su muñequita. Y él estara siempre allí para protegerla y evitar que se rompa.SxC


** |...o°o...| Muñequita de cristal |...o°o...|**

**

* * *

**

La mira, Dios, Claire le parece la persona más hermosa del mundo y para Shane realmente ella lo era. Ella se ve tan hermosa con su piel perlada en sudor y su cabello revuelto, si, Claire era definitivamente bella. Shane se desacomoda el pelo con una sensación extraña. Bien, él había sido el primero y esperaba el único en estar con Claire de esa forma. Eso era increíblemente satisfactorio para él, pero por otro lado, ella seguía siendo una niña, malditos dos años que sus padres habían tardado en concebirla.

Claire se remueve en la cama y Shane no puede evitar sonreírle, ella esta profundamente dormida aunque aún conservaba ese matiz rojizo sobre sus mejillas. El chico se maravilla con el pequeño cuerpo de Claire y de no haberlo visto nunca hubiera pensado que bajo esas sudaderas esta una Claire inocente y al mismo tiempo sensual. Pues bajo toda esa ropa estaba una Claire menudita, flaquita y con curvas, parecida a una muñequita de cristal. Se siente orgulloso de ser el primero y espera ser solo él quien la vio de ese modo.

-¿Shane?- Susurra ella medio dormida, llamándolo.

-Estoy aquí, osita Claire.

Claire le muestra sus hermosos ojos y se sonroja abruptamente, se esconde bajo las sabanas avergonzada. Shane se ríe quedamente, la ama tanto que esos gestos le son encantadoramente tiernos. La chica sale temerosa de debajo de las sabanas y se cubre automáticamente aunque su novio ya ha tenido tiempo de memorizarse su cuerpo.

-Hey ¿Tan malo fue?- Bromea él, sabe por su oído que le ha gustado y espera no haber sido torpe.

-No, esto…me ha gustado. Solo, es raro…

Shane se ríe otra vez y despeina su ya no tan corto cabello, adora como se le pegan mechones a su rostro transpirado y le encanta saber que esta así por su culpa. Incluso le parece sexy y esta considerando seriamente arrancarle las sabanas y volver a escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios de esa manera tan sensual.

Claire mira hacía otro lado, avergonzada y ruborizada a más no poder, ella se muere por darse vuelta y verlo pero le da pena. Sabe que se quedara colgada mirándolo. Shane la ama, lo sabe, ella lo ama a él y luego de casi perderlo al fin había cedido a hacerlo con ella. Claire se siente avergonzada, pero no desnuda, podría quitarse las sabanas y se sentiría justamente igual, pero no lo hace, solo se da vuelta a ver a su amado que le parece endemoniadamente sexy.

Shane esta despeinado- más de lo normal- transpirado, sonriente y esta mirándola, Dios, no lo puede resistir y lo besa. Shane le corresponde y nota cuanto han mejorado los besos de su novia. Se le hincha el pecho de orgullo porque él fue su maestro. El joven desliza sus manos por la cintura y las caderas de su novia. Le aprieta levemente los muslos, a Claire le surge esa sensación en la parte baja del estomago.

Lo saben ambos, saben que si fuera por ellos se quedarían allí toda la noche e incluso el día. A Claire poco le importaba perderse una clase y a Shane un día entero con ella nunca le caía mal. Claire besa suavemente su boca y muerde su labio inferior atrapándolo entre los suyos, le da pena hacerlo, pero esa sensación en su vientre le dice que lo haga de igual forma, Shane nunca haría nada malo y menos a ella.

-¿Shane?- Le llama luego, cuando ella toca el cielo por segunda vez-¿Te gusta como…soy?

Shane sonríe y asiente, le cuesta mucho expresarse con palabras. Él es de actos mas que de diplomacia. Se desacomoda el pelo y la besa, abre su brazo para que ella apoye su cabeza en su pecho y se duerma otra vez. Shane lo ha pensado seriamente, realmente lo ha hecho, y en verdad le gustaría despertarse siempre así, con su musa al lado, de preferencia con el pelo pegado a su cuerpo y ligeramente transpirada, y siente por primera vez ganas de vivir con alguien que no lo entiende del todo, pero que lo complementa.

Claire era única, tan trasparente que su buena voluntad y dulzura resalta a la vista. Es amable pero tiene algo de caracter aunque ella lo niege. Algo picara, con ese brillo en los ojos que nadie podía quitarle, y golpearía al que lo hiciera. Era perfecta, pequeña, flaquita, sonriente, algo curvilinea, fuerte y con una carita de muñeca. Pero era flagil por más que ella se encaprichara en que no lo era. Era como una hermosa muñequita que uno temé que se rompa y la encierra en una cajita para concervarla intacta. Claire era su muñequita de cristal, perfecta y facilmente rompible. Era perfecta, y él se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla, por que no podía guardarla en una cajita.*

* * *

_***Editado el 21 de febrero de 2011 a las 18: 09**_

Mi primer fic, que recuerdos *.*


End file.
